


En Route

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	En Route

Gibbs closed the door as he got into his car, unsure as to why he had chosen to drive her to the Tavern himself. Not knowing that she wouldn't be coming back from this one.

He drove her in silence for a few minutes and then asked, "I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Langer. Do you still see his face on bad nights?"

Disgraced Special Agent Michelle Lee seemed surprised that he would know what she had experienced since she'd killed her colleague Brent Langer. But she figured correctly that he must know, having had far more experience of killing than she. 

"Yes I do. Vargo's too sometimes, only not so much. I didn't know him all that well. I didn't want to, knowing what I had to do."

"You had to put a pillow over his face before you could kill him."

"I never wanted to have to kill anyone." sobbed Michelle. "You have to believe me."

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Yes and I'm going to burn for it. I know that now. Is that what you want?"

"Actually no."

"I'm surprised."

Angrily, Gibbs slammed the palm of his hand down hard on the wheel.

"All you had to do was talk to me, damn it! I'm not the monster you've always seemed to think I am. I would have listened to you. I would have helped you, me and my team! You should have known that!"

"I do now." Michelle replied. Her voice barely audible. 

"Eight months too late!" Gibbs snapped.

A half smile played across Michelles' face.

"Was that anger Gibbs, or actual concern?"

"Both. I never wanted any of this and I know you didn't."

"Have you ever loved any one enough to kill for them?" she asked.

"Didn't you ask me that this morning in interrogation?"

"Yes and I'm still waiting for my answer. You can at least tell me your daughters' name can't you?"

An image flashed into Gibbs' mind as he drove. Of a memory long ago. A little girl, laughing playing on a garden swing.

"Look Daddy, look how high I can go."

He swallowed hard. "Kelly. Her name was Kelly."

"How old was she?" Michelle asked. 

"About the same age as your Amanda when it happened."

"Gibbs, I'm sorry."

His gut told him that he could trust her sincerity.

Again, neither spoke till Gibbs stopped the car.

"We're here. The Tavern."

He looked across at her, his eyes drawn down to the shining badge clipped to her waist.

"Get out of the car and earn the right to wear that badge tonight. One last time."


End file.
